leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Attack damage (AD) is one of two damage-increasing stats. Unlike AP it increases the damage of basic attacks (by a 100% ratio), not only abilities. ''Note: abilities damage can be increased by AD, AP, health, mana, or armor. But in the case of AD the increase can be as much as total AD, but that is rare. Usually ability damage is increased only by bonus AD (which does not include base AD).'' Each champion has its own amount of AD, which increases each level (though the increase is not the same each level due to the weird formula used). This is called "base AD". The disadvantage of a champions base AD is that it doesn't affect its ability damage, only basic attacks, except for some abilities which are only present for some champions. Champions can gain more AD mainly by items (items are the single major source of stats), but some champion abilities give more AD. Pre-game setup (runes and masteries) can grant extra. This is bonus AD; it increases basic attack damage and ability damage. The champion's total attack damage is the base attack damage plus the bonus attack damage. This statistic stacks additively in most circumstances. When there are percentile attack damage bonuses, they are first added together if there are several sources and then they multiply the total attack damage of the champion. At level 18, base attack damage ranges from ( ) to ( ). Attack Damage has a theoretical gold value of 36 gold per unit. This means that and are the most efficient AD core items, with a gold/AD ratio of 31 and 35 respectively. The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items, so and still break even at . Increasing attack damage Items * * as physical damage (60 max vs. minions). Unique Active: Deals (min. 100) as physical damage, heals for the same amount and steals 25% of the target's movement speed for 3 seconds (90 second cooldown) (550 range).|3200}} * as mana, based on your missing mana.|3200}} * : Basic attacks reduce the target's movement speed by 40% (30% slow for ranged attacks) for seconds.|3300}} * grants you +20% attack speed, +10% life steal, and +10% spell vamp until out of combat (30 second cooldown).|2590}} * : Upon taking magic damage that would reduce , grants a shield that absorbs 250 magic damage for 5 seconds (90 second cooldown).|1450}} * magic damage and slows the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown) (700 range).|3400}} * * * : Grants attack damage|. +250 mana, +25% base mana regeneration. Unique Passive – : Each time you cast a spell or spend mana, grants + / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Transforms into at +750 mana.|2200}} * , up to a maximum of 35 attack damage|. +40 magic resistance. Unique Passive – : Upon taking magic damage that would reduce , grants a shield that absorbs 400 magic damage for 5 seconds (90 second cooldown).|3200}} * : Grants attack damage|. +1000 mana, +25% base mana regeneration. Unique Toggle: Single target spells and attacks (on hit) consume to deal as physical damage.|2200}} * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions.|1325}} * * : Basic attacks deal to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – : Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown).|3300}} * * * : Basic attacks deal to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – : Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown).|1900}} * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. Unique Passive – : After using an ability, the next basic attack deals bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|3703}} * * * Variable Availability * * * for 3 minutes. : Dealing physical damage to champions heals for 10% of the damage dealt. Scoring a kill or assist extends the duration of this flask by 30 seconds.|400}} * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. Unique Active: For 5 seconds, basic attacks reduces the target's movement speed by 30% and deal 80 true damage over seconds (60 second cooldown).|2700}} * * as magic damage over 3 seconds and reveal them for the duration.|3800}} * : Removes all debuffs and also grants 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (90 second cooldown).|3700}} * * * * * as magic damage over 3 seconds and reaveal them for the duration. Unique Passive – : Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. Unique Active: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing enemy champion that enter for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown).|2280}} * * as magic damage over 3 seconds.|1200}} Champion abilities Note: Only the attack damage bonus effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases his attack damage by plus per for 5 seconds. * passive gains attack damage equal to % of his bonus movement speed. * increases an allied unit's attack damage by for 5 seconds or until the shield breaks. * passively increases his attack damage by when the ability is not on cooldown. * grants him of the damage it deals as attack damage. * grants him attack damage as long as he is on the trail created by the ability. * increases her attack damage by when she is hit by an attack or hits an enemy. This buff lasts for 5 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. She can activate this ability to gain max stacks. * passively increases his attack damage by . * increases his for 5 seconds. * gives Riven as bonus attack damage for 15 seconds. * increases his attack damage by and half of that to nearby allied champions for 10 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 8 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by plus per 1% of his maximum health missing. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases her attack damage by for seconds. * passively grants Zed increased bonus attack damage}}. Masteries * increases your champion's attack damage by per level ( bonus attack damage at level 18). * increases your champion's attack damage by 4. * increases %}}. Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants up to 40 attack power and ability power (scaling with game time) for 3 minutes. Decreasing attack damage Champion's abilities Note: Only the attack damage reduction effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Effects that reduces damage is not the same as decreasing a champion's attack damage. * reduces surrounding enemy champions' attack damage by for 4 seconds. * reduces the opponent's attack damage by for 8 seconds. List of champions' attack damage *It is worth noting that has the highest base AD of any champion at 139 dmg. Due to him being the alternate form of , he isn't on the table. Trivia updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * One of the biggest amount of any champion can obtain is , being a level 18 . must: * Have all runes and masteries: ** 9 Scaling Marks of Attack Damage ( 9 AD}}) ** 9 Scaling Seals of Attack Damage ( 9 AD}}) ** 9 Scaling Glyphs of Attack Damage ( 9 AD}}) ** 3 Scaling Quintessences of Attack Damage ( 3 AD}}) ** 3 points in ( ) ** 1 point in ( ) ** 3 points in ( ) * Have the best items: ** One fully stacked ( ) ** One ( ) *** Be at ** Any combinaison of four 80– items: ( 80 AD}}) *** , , , or ** Have consumed an ( ) * Possess the buff ( ) * Possess 5 stacks of the buff ( ) * Be close to a casting ( ) * Be under the effect of cast by a with the maximum amount of ability power * Have at the fifth rank. ( ) : Relevant mathematics: : AP ( |Mental Force}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Marks}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Seals}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Glyphs}} 3|Scaling Ability Power Quitessences}} |Seraph's Embrace}} 3|Fully stacked Rods of Ages}} ) ( |Archmage}} |Dragon Slayer}} |Rabadon's Deathcap's passive}}) :: AD ((( 9|Scaling Attack Damage Marks}} 9|Scaling Attack Damage Seals}} 9|Scaling Attack Damage Glyphs}} 3|Scaling Attack Damage Quitessences}} 4|4 80-AD items}} |Janna's Eye Of The Storm}}) ( |Zed's Living Shadow Passive}} |Warlord}})) |Zed Base AD, level 18}}) |Dragon Slayer}}